


Among Us

by Firecadet



Series: Firecadet Soft Wars stories [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Soft Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecadet/pseuds/Firecadet
Summary: After a sabotage incident, the 501st have come up with a new way of testing their on-board security.Set in Project0506's 'Soft Wars' Universe.
Relationships: Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Firecadet Soft Wars stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986859
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Among Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts).



Using her montrals, Ahsoka checked, very carefully, for clones, before slipping out of the vent in Medical. The only clone she could sense, Kix, was working at his terminal, with his back turned.

She grinned, before pouncing through the air, foam dagger raised.

She got approximately halfway across the room before she registered the ultra-fine nylar fishing net anchored from the ceiling.

"Gett'se" she muttered, just before the net wrapped around her. Predictably, Kix being Kix, it promptly stuck to itself and her, leaving her very firmly entangled.

Kix didn't even turn around at the sound of her thumping into the floor. He finished the task on his console, and then turned around, pretending to be surprised.

"Commander Tano. What are you doing in here?"

Ahsoka did her best to escape the net. "I came to find you."

Kix grinned. "You know the rules."

"Mir'sheb..." Ahsoka muttered, as Kix began to cut her out of the net, starting with her dagger. It was confiscated, before being locked in a small box next to the terminal. He left her legs entangled, before pulling out a pair of GAR issue binders.

"Cutup told me about what happened last time." He said. Ahsoka pouted.

"'S not fair..." she complained, as Kix secured her hands behind her back, and engaged the secondary mechanism. "Just because he gave me a chance to escape... c'mon, Kixter."

"Don't even think about it." Kix replied, as he cut her legs free from the net, taking a firm grip on the Togruta, before calling it in. "Commander Tano is an Imposter."

Ahsoka pouted even more at that, as Kix began to hustle her down the hallway. Ahsoka did her best to escape from his grip, but Kix knew what he was doing. He had a firm grip on the collar of her shirt, and was hustling her along, so she didn't have enough time to kick him to get free.

"It's always you." Ahsoka muttered. "You always catch the Imposter."

"I do. And you know what the forfeit is for getting caught."

"Jaygc." Ahsoka began to wriggle, as they got closer to the brig. Kix adjusted his grip, slowing his pace in the process just long enough for Ahsoka to be able to take full advantage of her Jedi training.

An abrupt scissor kick wrapped her ankles around his knees, and she used the force to help her twist around, using the full strength of her body to twist him off his feet. In an instant, she used the Force to haul open the nearest grate and disappear into the vents before Kix had stopped rolling across the floor.

He just lay there with a grin and waited.

Perhaps thirty seconds later, he heard Ahsoka squawk, and then "Bu'cye lo'shebs'ul narit, Kix! Ni'cerar'narir kay'shebs."

It was music to his ears.

He just sat against the wall and smiled.

"Kixter... are you going to come and get me down now? Kix?"

He just smiled.

Eventually, he heard the sound of Ahsoka smacking into the bottom of a vent, shortly followed by "Shavit!" and a sliding noise.

That would be her wriggling off the thing holding the rope without checking what she was going to land on.

Leisurely, Kix went down a deck, before opening a store cupboard.

Ahsoka glared at him from the net she was dangling upside down in. Kix raised an eyebrow, before unhooking the net, and throwing it over his shoulder.

Ahsoka made a small, resigned noise, before trying to take revenge by just being as heavy as possible on the way to the brig. It was childish and petty, but it was all she had left.

Kix carried her all the way to a cell, which had a plastiboard frontage marked 'airlock'. A code sequence lowered the force field, and he finally let her out of the net. Once she was back on her feet, Ahsoka turned around so he could take the binders off.

"Not after you tried to escape."

"Sheb." Ahsoka stepped into the cell and waited for the forcefield to activate. Before it did, Kix tossed a GAR Jedi Carnivore field ration and her datapad inside.

Once the forcefield was enabled, Ahsoka got to work. Most beings couldn't use their hands as a skipping rope while locked in a pair of binders. For a Jedi, with years of training, it was difficult, but possible if you were as flexible as Ahsoka. With her hands now in front of her, Ahsoka considered her options for getting them off, then noticed the secondary mechanism indicator light, and grimaced.

The mechanism was a typically diabolical invention of the 501st's engineering team. It consisted of twelve spring-loaded studs, with additional studs inside them, which were only released at the bottom of the 'female' receiver, where they had their own slots. They were normally held in place by a magnet, but when it was released, the springs locked them into place. One or two of them wouldn't have been an issue for a Jedi. Twelve of them, requiring their own individual manipulation, while holding the rest in place, was a different matter entirely.

The 501st had been working on anti-sabotage drills for months, after a minor incident involving a reprogramed astromech droid. Anakin had come up with the idea of having ‘Imposters’, whose job it was to ‘sabotage’ major systems and try to take out key personnel. Given Ahsoka’s affinity for air vents, she was a natural choice for the role. The penalty for getting caught and ‘airlocked’ was spending the night in the brig. So far, Kix’s paranoia, coupled with Rex’s obsessive planning and preparation had foiled every single one of her attempts.

"Kix, I am so getting revenge for this!" Ahsoka shouted at the monitor camera, before picking up her rations and datapad, and stomping over to the bunk.

A flimsi note was attached to the front of her datapad. 'I want to see your essay on Huttese before I let you out.'.

"Kaa, boska, pauahouaee doutmehox'a!" Ahsoka muttered. "Rex, help me! Kix is making me do homework in here now!"

"You got caught, and that essay is due in the morning." Rex replied over the cell's communications system.

"But, Rex, Kix cheated. He used a net and he put booby traps in the vents! And he used the secondary mechanism on the binders." Ahsoka whined.

"Ahsoka Tano... I put the traps in the vents. Stop complaining."

"Fine..." Ahsoka retorted, knowing that she sounded exactly like a moody teenager.

Opening up the messaging app on her datapad, Ahsoka sent a message to Bariss. -Can you send me your essay on Huttese? -

-I studied Ryll instead. Sorry."- Bariss sent back after a moment.

-:(-

Ahsoka levitated her datapad a few feet away, before putting her hands behind her head, making sure that the cuffs were still visible on the image, and taking a holo, making sure to be giving a saucy grin. She then sent it to Bariss.

-I'll see what I can do. -

-You're the best. You get my pie when we meet up. -

-:)-

Ahsoka grinned. Bribing Bariss to do her homework, or find someone else to do it for her, wasn’t ethical, but it wasn’t like she was going to fail the spoken element of the course. It was more or less Anakin’s second language, and he’d been very happy to help her learn it. Admittedly, if she spouted some of the anatomically impossible sentences she’d heard in the hangar bay, she’d fail anyway, even if they were grammatically correct.

With her homework taken care of (or at least delegated), Ahsoka’s attention turned to the other apps on the datapad, and her evening meal. When broken open, the ration pack contained a nerf stew, curried jerky sticks, moba fruit, and a bag of fruit-flavoured jellybeans.

Ahsoka then lay back on the bunk. It was padded just enough not to be a sheet of metal covered in synthleather, but not much more. That said, it wasn’t as uncomfortable as a number of the places she had ended up sleeping over her time as a padawan. Bushes, ditches, assorted prison cells, and a pile of fully armoured vod had all featured at one time or another. The binders were uncomfortable and distracting, but not as much as biting insects or blowing sand. Curling up into a ball for insulation, she got on with the important process of going to sleep.

The next morning, the light on her datapad that announced she’d gotten a message was blinking. Opening it up, she quickly scrolled through an essay on Huttese, making a few changes to make it definitely sound like her ‘voice’.

When Kix came to let her out, he was wearing his armour, and carrying a weapon that Ahsoka would do anything to avoid facing.

“C’mon, Kixy, you don’t need to threaten me with Supreme Slaughter’s debut album just to get me to cooperate.”

Kix tilted his bucket. “Sure I don’t. Essay.”

Ahsoka held up the datapad to the door. Kix spent his time going over it, before nodding reluctantly. “I can’t see anything wrong with that.” He opened a small hatch to one side of the door.

“Seriously?”

He nodded, and Ahsoka reluctantly put her hands through the slot. Kix unlocked the binders, before pressing a button on his datapad.

“The forcefield will deactivate as soon as I’m two decks away.”

Ahsoka grinned.

A minute or so later, the forcefield dropped, and she sprinted out of the cell.

The hunt was on. And this time, she was going to get him back. And there would be no mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always welcome.
> 
> Mando'a  
> Gett'se: Balls  
> Jagyc: Dick  
> Bu'cye lo'shebs'ul narit, Kix! Ni'cerar'narir kay'shebs: Assorted threats of violence.  
> Sheb: arse/ass
> 
> Huttese:  
> Kaa, boska, pauahouaee doutmehox'a: Oh, come on, gundark breath.


End file.
